Conventionally, a measuring device as shown in FIG. 7 is employed for a measuring device for measuring components in a gaseous sample. Such measuring device is a diaphragm-type sensor, which includes a sensor main frame 91, a gas-liquid separator film 92, an electrolytic solution 93, a detection electrode 94 and counter electrodes 95. The sensor main frame 91 includes a pair of film joint surfaces 91a and 91b, on which a gas-liquid separator film 92 is joined, electrolytic solution-containing trenches 96 provided in a location between film joint surfaces 91a and 91b and a detection electrode pedestal 97 projected from the bottom surface of the electrolytic solution-containing trenches 96. A detection electrode 94 is provided on a surface of a tip of the detection electrode pedestal 97 of the sensor main frame 91, and the counter electrodes 95 are provided on the bottom surface of the electrolytic solution-containing trenches 96.    [Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-281,204